Reality
by K Napier
Summary: Follows canon. Starts at the first episode and is completely Bellarke. Really bad summary but hopefully a good fic. Tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Reality.

**[A/N]:**** I watched the last episode of the 100 recently and as much as I loved it, I was a little upset that there was barely any Bellarke. So I decided to write what I think season one should have been like, I hope you like it. Read and review so I know what you think and whether I should continue it or not. :D The beginning is a lot like the show but it will get more au.**

**(P.S: The beginning is very unoriginal but I just want to get the first chapter out of the way so I can **

**(I don't own the 100 or any of the characters. Unfortunately.)**

* * *

**Clarke's POV **

_I feel the sun on my face. I see trees all around me, the scent of wild flowers on a breeze. It's so beautiful. In this moment, I'm not stranded in space. It's been 97 years since a nuclear apocalypse killed everyone on Earth, leaving the planet simmering in radiation. Fortunately, there were survivors. 12 nations had operational space stations at the time of the bombs. There is now only the Ark, one station forged from the many. We're told the Earth needs another 100 years to become survivable again. Four more space-locked generations, and man can go home, back to the ground. The ground, that's the dream. This is reality._

Suddenly the door to my cell opens and blinding lights illuminate the dingy room. "Prisoner 319, face the wall." _"Reality sucks."_ I do as the guard says, trying not to let the panic show on my face.

"What is this?" I ask. I don't understand what is happening. On the ark, every crime is punishable by death unless your 18. This wasn't supposed to happen until I turned 18. The guard just ignores me and continues to give me orders.

"Quiet." He says mechanically. "Hold out your right arm." He turns to a rectangular metal box and opens it. _What the hell is going on!?_

"No. No. It's not my time." I try to explain to him. "I don't turn 18 for another month." My hand is shaking now and I'm clearly panicking.

The guard still ignores me. He takes a thick metal wristband out of the box and walks over to me. "Your watch" He says.

My eyes widen and I yank my wrist back. "No! It was my father's!" I shout.

"Take it off." He repeats angrily, trying to grasp my arm.

I see red and push him away as another guard comes at me with a tazer. I bend his hand back and the tazer sends an electric shock up his arm, flinging him against the wall of my prison cell. I run out and stop to see chaos going on around me. People were fighting off guards and trying to escape their cells. A door opens and I whip my head around to see another guard approaching me. "Prisoner 319…" He begins. I turn around quickly, plotting my escape. When suddenly I hear the familiar voice of my mother.

"Clarke, stop" She says calmly. She tells the guard to wait before running up to me.

My eyes fill with tears. "Mom?" I manage to choke out. "Mom, what's going on!?" She pulls me into a hug and I cry into her shoulder. I look around and I see other adolescents being forced out of their cells."What is this?" I ask her. "They're killing us all. Aren't they? Reducing population to make more time for the rest of you?"

My Mom grasps my shoulders and smiles at me. "Clarke, your not being executed." I let out a deep breath, feeling relieved. "You're being sent to the ground, all 100 of you."

_What's the difference!? _"What but it's not safe. No. No. We get reviewed at 18."

She shakes her head and smiles at me. "The rules have changed. This gives you a chance to live. Your instincts will tell you to take care of everybody else first, just like your father. But be careful, I can't lose you too." She says tearfully. "I love you so much."

She pulls me into a warm hug and suddenly I feel a sharp pain in my back. My eyesight becomes blurry and my eyes begin to close. I fall into my mother's arms. "Earth, Clarke. You get to go to earth." is the last thing I hear before all the energy leaves my body and I lose consciousness.

* * *

When I wake up, it takes a while for my eyes to ajust. The memories of what had happened came flooding back to me. _We're being sent to earth._

"_You're being sent to the ground, all 100 of you."_ My Mother had told me.

"Welcome back." I hear a familiar voice. "Look-"

"Wells! Why the hell are you here!?" I cut him off, not ready to hear another one of his apologies. A part of me is sad to see my old friend being sent to his death with the rest of us, the other part wants him to burn in hell.

"When I found out they were sending prisoners to the ground, I got myself arrested." He shows me his wristband, identical to the one replacing my father's watch. "I came for you." I look at him, shocked. Suddenly there's a crash and the lights of the drop ship flicker.

"What was that?"

"That. Was the atmosphere." He tells me.

The video screens turn on and Chancellor Jaha speaks: "_Prisoners of The Ark, hear me now. You've been given a second chance, and as your chancellor, it is my hope that you see this as not just a chance for you, but a chance for all of us, indeed for mankind itself. We have no idea what is waiting for you down there. If the odds of survival were better, we would've sent others. Frankly, we're sending you because your crimes have made you expendable."_

"Your dad's a dick Wells!" I hear one of the juveniles shout while the others laugh in agreement.

Jaha continues to speak: "_Those crimes will be forgiven, your records wiped clean. The drop site has been chosen carefully. Before the last war, Mount Weather was a military base built within a mountain. It was to be stocked with enough non-perishables to sustain 300 people for up to two years-" _

I look to my left to see a long haired boy unstrapped from his chair, floating carelessly toward us.

"Spacewalk bandit strikes again!"

"Whoo!"

"Go, Finn!"

The boy crosses his arms and turns to look at Wells. "Check it out." He says to him. "Your dad floated me after all."

Wells ignores him. "You should strap in before the parachutes deploy." He warns him.

I turn to see two other boys unstrapping themselves. "Hey you two! Stay put if you wanna live!" They dismiss me and unstrap themselves anyway.

The boy looks at me. "Hey, you're the traitor that's been in solitary for a year."

"You're the idiot who wasted a month of oxygen on an illegal space walk." I hiss back.

"But it was fun."_ He's so irresponsible, is that supposed to impress me or something!? _"I'm Finn" He gave her a smug smile._ This guy is seriously starting to irritate me._

The parachutes deploy and the ship jolts, throwing Finn and the other two boys into one of the walls. "Finn! Are you okay!?" I yell.

The ship continues to fall and the retrorockets still haven't fired. "Retrorockets ought to have fired by now!" Wells shouts in a frightened voice.

"Okay." I replied, trying to keep calm and get my even out my breathing. "Everything on this ship is 100 years old, right? Just give it a second."

"Clarke, there's something I have to tell you. I'm sorry I got your father arrested." I get a lump in my throat and my tears well up in my eyes.

"Don't you talk about my father!"

"Please, I can't die knowing that you hate me." _"I don't hate you, Wells. I miss my best friend." _I wanted to say, but I can't. I do hate him.

"They didn't arrest my father, Wells. They executed him. I DO hate you." I say coldly

There's a loud crash and the ship stops moving. I get out of my seat and run over to Finn who was knelt over the two boys that had unbuckled themselves. "Finn. Is he breathing?" I ask, checking for any sign of life from the other boy. Finn didn't have to speak. They were both dead. _Down to 98 and we aren't even outside yet_.

"The outer door is on the lower level. Let's go!" I heard someone say. I hurried down to the lower level where the crowd was gathered.

"Okay, just back it up guys!" At the door of the drop ship is a man who looks in his early-twenties. He has brown slicked back air and olive skin. _He's frickin'...beautiful. If he's in his 20s, how did he get on the ship!? _

"Bellamy?" I turn to see a petite girl with long brown hair. So Bellamy's his name? She walks over to him and pulls him into a tight hug. _Is that his girlfriend!? _A wave of jealousy goes through me and I clench my fist. A few moments pass and Bellamy pulls away from the girl to look at her. He beams at her. "My God, look how big you are." _OK what?_ Being imprisoned at the age of 17 didn't really give me a whole lot of time to date or you know... meet anyone, but I'm pretty sure that's not something you say to a girlfriend.

I look at the Bellamy's wrist and notice that its bare."Where's you're wrist band?" I ask, curious as to why he is the only person not wearing one.

Bellamy's suddenly looks a lot more serious and before he gets to answer, the brunette girl sighs and gives me an exasperated look. "Do you mind? I haven't seen my brother in a year." _Wait, I'm so confused right now. _Nobody has a sibling on the Ark. Because of the oxygen shortage people were only allowedgive birth to one child, having more then one child could cause an uproar.

All of a sudden there's an commotion and people begin to fire questions.

"Nobody has a brother!"

"That's Octavia Blake! The girl they found hidden in the floor!" A girl shouts out tactlessly Octavia sees red and goes to run at the girl but Bellamy pulls her back.

"Hey. Hey!" He turns her to face him."Let's give them something else to remember you by."

"Yeah? Like what?" She asks angrily.

Bellamy smirks. "Like being the first person on the ground in one hundred years."

She gives him a megawatt smile and my heart melts. He's so caring and gentle with her. Octavia waits for her brother to open the door to the drop ship and when the door is fully open, my heart skips a beat. It's beautiful. I look at Bellamy watching his sister and I want to reach out and touch him. He catches me staring and gives me a warm smile. I smile back and go back to watching Octavia, trying to stop my legs from buckling from beneath me.

Octavia's feet touch the ground and she shouts: "WE'RE BACK BITCHES!"

I laugh as everybody runs out of the ship. Once i'm alone, I take a deep breath and gingerely walk out of the drop ship and walk past some of the 100. I find a quiet spot and lay down on the grass. I look at the scene before me and it's beautiful. I've been confined in a dingy cell for so long that being out in the open, feeling the cool breeze and the sun on my skin is absolute heaven. I look up and inhale a lungful of fresh air, slowly taking in my surroundings. The sky is clear and there isn't a cloud in sight. The feel of grass in between my fingers is amazing and new to me. I smile in contentment, already feeling my skin begin to tan.

"Mind if I join you princess?" My eyes fling open and my heart skips a beat. I look to my left to see Bellamy looking down at me.

I scoot over to make some space for him."Be my guest." I say, trying to sound casual.

Bellamy joins me and together we lay in a comfortable silence.

* * *

**So what do you think? Continue? Scrap it? Tell me what you think. Btw, I plan to make Bellamy much sweeter in this fic. Not that I don't love him just the way he is. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Hey guys! Because of all your reviews, favs and follows I have decided to continue this fic. (Never had so many reviews for the first chapter!) So thanks for all the encouragement. Oh and I've also decided to change to past tense. I hope you don't mind Here's chapter 2, enjoy! (And remember to review, fav and follow.) :D**

Clarke's POV

I smiled, feeling strangely relaxed for somebody lying on the grass of a radiation soaked planet. I looked to my left and chuckled quietly when I saw Bellamy snoring softly beside me, I didn't know how long we had been laying there but I knew that soon we would have to go back. I sighed and sat up squinting up lazily at the mountain opposite. Suddenly my eyes widened and I began to panic, causing Bellamy to stir as I scrambled to my feet and pulled the map from my pocket.

"Clarke? What's wrong?" Bellamy asked tiredly from behind me. I continued to study the map in my hands, oblivious to his presence. After a while my nostrils flared and my hands balled into fists, beginning to crumple the map. "Come on Clarke." Bellamy repeated worriedly. "Just tell me what's wrong!" I turned around and gave the paper to him, too frustrated to explain what I had just figured out.

I sat down and waited for Bellamy to figure out what was going on. His eyebrows furrowed and he sighed loudly. We looked at each other helplessly, not knowing what to do.

They'd dropped us on the wrong damn mountain.

* * *

A while later, me and Bellamy made our way back to the hundred. Thankfully people were still scattered around the forest, I didn't want anybody to hear our conversation. We walked up to the drop ship and I pulled out the map and a piece of straight metal that passed for a ruler. I patted down my pockets looking for something to write with. Bellamy pulled out a short piece of charcoal and passed it to me, a wave of electricity passed through me when our hands touched. I began to blush and he smirked knowingly.

"Okay so we're here." I circled a spot on the map and drew a line representing the space from where we were to mount weather. "We need to get here."

"Where did you learn to do that?" He asked, looking at me admirably.

My eyes closed briefly. "My father." I said shakily.

Realisation dawned on him he touched my shoulder comfortingly. "I'm sorry."

"What should we do?" I asked, changing the subject.

"We need to find Mount Weather."

I smiled gratefully. I had known Bellamy less than a day and I already felt comfortable with him. He knew not to push me, he had realized that I wasn't comfortable with talking about my father and he hadn't pushed me to carry on.

I turned back to the map and Bellamy moved closer to get a better look, my cheeks reddened and he smirked. "You okay Princess?" I glared at him.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Wells walking up to us. "We got problems. The communications system is dead. I went to the roof. A dozen panels are missing. Heat fried the wires." He said.

"Don't worry about that, we have bigger problems right now."

Wells sighed. "Like what?"

"Like the fact that there's a radiation soaked forest between us and our next meal." I answered. "We've been dropped on the wrong side of the mountain. We need to get to Mount Weather as soon as possible."

"What's the rush Princess?" A boy with dark brown hair said. He was relatively tall and very slim.

"You heard my father's message." Wells spoke up.

"Screw your father. What you think you're in charge here?" He turned to me. "You and your little Princess."

"Hey!" Bellamy shouted. "Wanna repeat that Murphy ?" Bellamy glared at him and Murphy instantly backed down.

"Sorry."

"That's what I thought." Bellamy walked to the front of the drop ship. "We need to get to Mount Weather now!" He shouted.

"I got a better idea. How about Jaha Junior and the Princess find it for us. Let the privileged do the hard work for a change." Somebody replied.

I looked at Bellamy and there was a long pause.

* * *

Bellamy's POV.

"I'll go." Clarke whispered.

"Not alone. I'm coming with you." I said. There was no way in hell I was letting her go alone.

"Me too." Wells said.

"You can't, you have to stay here. Got a camp to run." She turned to look at Wells. "And there is no way you're gonna be able to carry enough food with your bad leg. You'll just slow us down."

"Clarke-"

"You're staying here!"

Wells glared at her but didn't argue. There was no doubt that even though Clarke hated him, she didn't want him to get hurt.

"I'll go." Octavia offered from beside me.

"No." I continued before she had the chance to argue. "Look, O. I came down here to protect you."

"I don't need protecting. I have been locked up one way or another all my life. I am done following orders. I need to have fun, Bell. I need to just do something crazy just because I can, and no one, including you, is gonna stop me."

I sighed. "Fine." Octavia grinned and threw her arms around my neck.

"Thank you."

"So when do we leave?" Finn asked.

"You leave now, I'm staying. Somebody has to run things here." Clarke smiled at me gratefully. "Be careful." I said. She nodded.

"Come on lets go." Clarke told Finn and Octavia.

"How are the three of you gonna carry enough food for 100?" Wells asked bitterly

Finn turned around and grabbed two boys, pulling them away from the group they were in. One was quite tall and had brown hair. He wore a pair of goggles on his head. The other was an Asian boy with darker hair.

"Five of us. Can we go now?"

I saw Clarke walk up to the long haired boy, her eyebrows furrowed. She touched his wrist and I felt a wave of jealousy go through me._ There's obviously something going on between them._ "Were you trying to take this off?" She questioned angrily.

"Yeah so?"

"So this wristband transmits your vital signs to The Ark. Take it off, and they'll think you're dead."

"Should I care?"

"Well, I don't know. Do you want the people you love to think you're dead? Do you want them to follow you down here in two months? Because they won't if they think we're dying."

Finn sighed in defeat. "Okay"

"Now let's go already!" Octavia said excitedly. She ran up to me and gave me a loud kiss on the cheek. I laughed. "Be careful O."

"I will" she said and started to walk out into the woods. I watched the others follow and sighed. I couldn't help but worry about Octavia and Clarke. I didn't know how but the Princess was rapidly making her way into my heart. It was scary. I turned to Murphy and started barking orders, trying to take my mind off the face that I wasn't able to protect the only two people I really cared about on earth.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I'm really sorry. I didn't have a lot of time to spend on this chapter so it might not have been to the best of my ability. Anyways remember to read and review so I know what you think. (I promise the next few chapters will be better) xx**


End file.
